Sound! Euphonium (anime)
| produced_by = | written_by = Ayano Takeda (original work) | music_by = Akito Matsuda | studio = | licensed_by = ( ) ( ) | original_network = , , , , , | original_run = April 8, 2015 – July 1, 2015 | episodes = 13 + OVA (List of episodes) }} | produced_by = | written_by = Ayano Takeda (original work) | music_by = Akito Matsuda | studio = | licensed_by = ( ) | original_network = , , , , , , | original_run = October 6, 2016 – December 28, 2016 | episodes = 13 (List of episodes) }} is an anime television series produced by . The 13-episode anime began airing on April 7, 2015, and finished on June 30, 2015. A 14th episode was included in the seventh DVD and BD of the series which was released on December 16th, 2015. An anime film retelling the events of the television series and a second season to the television series, also produced by Kyoto Animation, has been confirmed. The movie was released in Japanese theaters on April 23rd, 2016, and the second season aired from October 5th, 2016 to December 29th, after the first episode's limited pre-screening on September 10th, 2016. On June 1st, 2019, Kyoto Animation announced that it has greenlit an anime project that will center on Kumiko's third year in high school, which will be based on the final novel of Sound! Euphonium: The Kitauji Concert Band's Decisive Final Movement 1 and 2.AnimeNewsNetwork Staff *Original creator: Ayano Takeda *Director: Tatsuya Ishihara *Series Composition: Jukki Hanada *Music: Akito Matsuda *Character Design: Shoko Ikeda *Art Director: Mutsuo Shinohara *Sound Director: Yota Tsuruoka *Director of Photography: Kazuya Takao *Color Design: Akiyo Takeda *Setting: Hiroyuki Takahashi (instruments) *Animation Production: Kyoto Animation Cast *Kumiko Oumae **Tomoyo Kurosawa (Japanese) *Reina Kousaka **Chika Anzai (Japanese) *Hazuki Katou **Ayaka Asai (Japanese) *Sapphire Kawashima **Moe Toyota (Japanese) *Shuuichi Tsukamoto **Haruki Ishiya (Japanese) *Asuka Tanaka **Minako Kotobuki (Japanese) *Kaori Nakaseko **Minori Chihara (Japanese) *Haruka Ogasawara **Saori Hayami (Japanese) *Noboru Taki **Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese) Episodes First Season After swearing off music due to an incident at the middle school regional brass band competition, euphonist Kumiko Oumae enters high school hoping for a fresh start. As fate would have it, she ends up being surrounded by people with an interest in the high school brass band. Kumiko finds the motivation she needs to make music once more with the help of her bandmates, some of whom are new like novice tubist Hazuki Katou; veteran contrabassist Sapphire Kawashima; and band vice president and fellow euphonist Asuka Tanaka. Others are old friends, like Kumiko's childhood friend and hornist-turned-trombonist Shuuichi Tsukamoto, and trumpeter and bandmate from middle school, Reina Kousaka. However, in the band itself, chaos reigns supreme. Despite their intention to qualify for the national band competition, as they currently are, just competing in the local festival will be a challenge—unless the new band advisor Noboru Taki does something about it. Second Season Following their success in the qualifying round for the Kansai regional competition, the members of the Kitauji High School Concert Band set their sights on the next upcoming performance. Utilizing their summer break to the utmost, the band participates in a camp where they are instructed by their band advisor Noboru Taki and his friends who make their living as professional musicians. Kumiko Oumae and her friends remain determined to attain gold at the Kansai competition, but trouble arises when a student who once quit the band shows interest in rejoining and sparks unpleasant memories for the second-year members. Kumiko also learns about her teacher's surprising past and the motivation behind his desire to lead the band to victory. Reaching nationals will require hard work, and the adamant conviction in each student's commitment to the band will be put to the test. Special Episodes Season 1 is a series of special episodes included in the Blu-ray/DVD releases of the first season of ''Sound! Euphonium. Each episode runs for approximately 2 minutes. Season 2 is a series of special episodes included in the Blu-ray/DVD releases of the season season of ''Sound! Euphonium. Each episode runs for approximately 2 minutes. Movies Music Season 1 *"Abarenbō Shōgun Theme" (暴れん坊将軍のテーマ) - Shunsuke Kikuchi, arranged by Akito Matsudahttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cGsk2BHCUKI *Orpheus in the Underworld - Overture - Jacques Offenbachhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FCcxGH16vNQ *Marines' Hymn - James M. Fultonhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IWgCqGI4pQY *Symphony No. 9 in E Minor, Op. 95 “From the New World”: II: Largo (Trumpet solo) - Antonin Dvořákhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MOb5t0uhh2w *The Fairest of the Fair March - John Philip Sousahttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=THtwVpHW6EI *Funiculì, Funiculà - Luigi Denzahttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3HXpYu8cc4c *Rydeen - By YMOhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IoAJWnehC3o *March “Wind of Provence” (マーチ「プロヴァンスの風」) - Naoki Tasakahttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vcH-dk-imgQ *Crescent Moon Dance (三日月の舞 Mikazuki no Mai) - Akito Matsuda (Namie Horikawa)https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=m5mCb23dHzo *Twinkle Twinkle Little Starhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=k8fu2XvaMhA *The Place Where We Found Love (愛を見つけた場所 Ai wo Mitsuketa Basho) - Hanako Oku, arranged by Akito Matsudahttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3kEkd9VZtsM *Scheherazade (Excerpts) - Nikolai Rimsky Korsakovhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=igU0w0cjqSM Season 2 *"Gakuen Tengoku" (学园天国) - Tadao Inouehttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0xj11x6eDuI *Symphony No. 4 in F Minor, Op. 36- IV: Finale - Pyotr Illyich Tchaikovskyhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JJ3KzuM_Z58 *Prince Igor: Polovtsian Dances - Alexander Borodinhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sURMin8pDsw *Rhapsody On A Theme Of Paganini- Sergei Rachmaninoffhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qSFEjX1g3m0 *"Kimi wa Tennenshoku" (君は天然色; from A Long Vacation) - Eiichi Ohtakihttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yZF6yBJ2Lvk *"Takarajima" (宝島 (Treasure Island); from S.P.O.R.T.S. by T-Square) - Hirotaka Izumihttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QPgOUir3FoQ *American Patrol - F. W. Meachamhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RccwAXe0NQY *"Kitauji Shijūsō Dai-1-ban Euphonium" (北宇治四重奏 第1番 ユーフォニアム) - Akito Matsudahttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PKaCF13T2zk *Starting the project - Akito Matsudahttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XFzZE15CFuM *"Hibike! Euphonium" (響け! ユーフォニアム) - Akito Matsuda (Shindo Masakazu)https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=A1h7DmWpHxg Oath’s Finale *Liz and the Blue Bird (リズと青い鳥) - Akito Matsuda (Uda Yuriko)https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Td_3Kj2PopY (This track was also used in Liz and the Blue Bird) Soundtracks *Season 1 **Sound! Euphonium Original Soundtrack: Omoide Music *Season 2 **Sound! Euphonium 2 Original Soundtrack: Ongaku Endless *Season 1 Movie **Sound! Euphonium The Movie Original Soundtrack: Reflection of Youthful Music *Season 2 Movie **Sound! Euphonium The Movie Original Soundtrack: The Only Melody *Liz and the Bluebird **girls, dance, staircase *Oath’s Finale **Sound! Euphonium The Movie Original Soundtrack: The Endless Melody The opening theme of the first season is DREAM SOLISTER, sung by TRUE. The ending theme is , sung by the Kitauji Quartet (Kumiko Oumae (Tomoyo Kurosawa), Hazuki Katou (Ayaka Asai), Sapphire Kawashima (Moe Toyota), and Reina Kousaka (Chika Anzai)). The opening theme of the second season is , sung again by TRUE. The ending theme is , sung again by the Kitauji Quartet. The ending theme of ''Liz and the Blue Bird is , sung by Homecomings. The ending theme of ''Oath’s Finale is , sung by TRUE. Gallery Top main.jpg|First Anime Key Visual S!E Main Visual.jpg|Promotional art for the Anime series mainVisual.jpg Hibike-Euphonium-anime-segunda-temporada-imagen-promocional.jpg Videos Season 1 TVアニメ『響け！ユーフォニアム』 ＰＶ|Short trailer TVアニメ『響け！ユーフォニアム』 ＰＶ（ロングver.）|Long trailer TVアニメ『響け！ユーフォニアム』 PV第2弾|Another trailer TVアニメ『響け！ユーフォニアム』 番外編 予告 |OVA trailer I Want to Improve! Sound! Euphonium Confession of Love Sound! Euphonium Season 2 TVアニメ『響け！ユーフォニアム2』 PV第1弾 References Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Movies Category:Music